


Heart's Constriction

by redfiona



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02, this is not the prompt response you were looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't understand why Ianto wants to do this, but he knows that Ianto does want to do it, and that will just have to be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart's Constriction

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in season 2, after 'Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang' but before 'Reset'. Originally based off a prompt from the Doctor Who/Torchwood Porn Battle, but it's unspeakably late and gone off prompt.

This would have been a lot easier if Ianto had let it be Jack they were doing this to. Jack had offered. Repeatedly. Ianto had said no, and stood against the wall with his arms crossed. Jack had long since learnt that that particular no was a definite one.

He’d tried to argue that it would only be the first time that they’d do it to him, just so that they knew for sure what they were doing. Ianto still said no.

Which left Jack kneeling in front of Ianto desperately trying to make sure he’d applied enough lubrication to Ianto's skin. His hands were shaking. He knew they shouldn't, if he were facing down another alien invasion, his gun hand would be steady as a rock, and he’d have an easy smile on his lips.

But this could hurt Ianto. Jack had seen what electricity could do, he’d used what it did, and he didn't want that to happen to Ianto. No matter how much Ianto swore that this was professionally made equipment, and Jack had seen the receipts to prove it, there was still so much that could go wrong.

Jack was too tense to be aroused, and it didn't look like Ianto was enjoying it any more than he was. Jack was tempted to ask whether Ianto wanted to keep going, except that Ianto had that solid set to his jaw, which in other circumstances was one of Jack’s favourite of Ianto's features. Implacable, immovable and determined to see this through.

Jack had suggested violet wands, only for Ianto to say that wasn't what he wanted. Jack tried to make a joke of it and say that they came in other colours but Ianto wasn't amused. No, Ianto wanted a plug in unit, something with power to it. 'Enough power to damage him' was what Ianto didn't say. And Jack couldn't understand it. He understood enjoying pain, but why go for a more dangerous option when there was something just as good that wasn't as dangerous?

He touched Ianto with the electrode. Ianto jolted and grimaced. Jack wanted to stop, except he’d promised Ianto that he’d carry on unless Ianto said his safe word. Jack took the electrode off Ianto's body. Ianto frowned at him, but all Jack was doing was moving the electrode. He placed it back on Ianto's thigh, and waited for another grimace. Sure enough, it came, but no safe word. It wasn't like Ianto was enjoying it either so Jack had no idea why he was carrying on.

Jack put the electrode back on Ianto's thigh, lower down this time, trying to cause him less pain. Ianto did more than scowl this time. He grabbed Jack's wrist and moved the electrode higher. Jack could feel some of the charge flowing through into him, but not enough to hurt, just a sort of background tingle.

Ianto kept moving the electrode higher and higher. The electrode was at his waist, but he was still raising his hand further. Jack tried to stop him, put a bit more downward pressure on the movement with his own hand.

“No. Don't.” Jack didn't know what to do. True, he'd promised Ianto that he wouldn't stop, but he couldn't let Ianto hurt himself. “This is what it feels like every time you go out on a mission with no plan except getting yourself killed. I know what's going to happen, but I don't stop you because it's a mission, and Torchwood comes first.”

Jack tightened his hand round Ianto's wrist, “that's nothing like this. I can't die.” And this could kill Ianto.

“No, they've just not killed you yet.” Ianto released the electrode, and Jack could feel himself relax, like someone had stopped squeezing his heart. “I just wanted you to know how it felt. I'm never going to stop you, Jack, just have a bit more care with your life.”


End file.
